


the measure of my changing love

by glacialphoenix



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy X
Genre: 5 Things, 6 Word Stories, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacialphoenix/pseuds/glacialphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six word stories: five loves always steadfast, and one a delusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the measure of my changing love

[dissidia: Warrior of Light/Cosmos]

Light, fealty, obedience, till time's end. 

 

[ffiv: Cecil/Kain/Rosa]

Kain languishes. Cecil? Oblivious. Rosa facepalms. 

 

[ffvi: Celes/Locke(/Rachel)]

Phoenix, resurrected; his life granted anew. 

 

[ffix: Beatrix/Steiner]

They still keep the mis-sent letter. 

 

[ffx: Tidus/Yuna]

Lives end. Dreams fade. She awakes. 

 

+1 [ffiv: Kain/Barbariccia]

Barbariccia looks just enough like Rosa.


End file.
